


Intended

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, James and Harry are brothers, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

He didn't meet Harry until he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The reason for that wasn't because the youngest Potter had just recently turned eleven, but rather that he'd always been sickly and frail, and thus had not been able to attend Hogwarts until he turned fourteen years old.   
  
He was beautiful - pale skinned from spending so long indoors and little more than skin and bones from such an extended illness, but his eyes were so bright, and his smile so open and happy, that the only way Regulus could think to describe him was beautiful. He looked little like his brother. Their hair was the same tangled mess, but Harry radiated a kindness that James simply lacked. His eyes were a green unshared by his parents or sibling, and when Regulus first set eyes on him he was trying to drag his chest onto the train, his arms straining as they failed to exert the necessary force. His brother didn't seem to notice, catching up with friends he'd probably seen over the summer anyway, but Harry didn't seem to care, or indeed expect any aid from his older brother.   
  
Regulus watched a while, a strange pleasure blooming in his chest as he watched the delicate boy pull to little effect. He wondered what this feeling meant, but even as he entertained his own musings he knew really. His mother had always told him, ever since he was old enough to understand, that Blacks had a gift. ' _We are allowed to know those who could complete us, Regulus,_ ' she'd tell him as she sat by his bedside. ' _We know our other halves as soon as we set eyes on them. It is a gift bestowed upon our family only - do not spurn Magic when you find yours by refusing to accept it._ '   
  
And as he watched, he wondered why anyone would. Harry was beautiful to him, his magic reaching for Regulus as he stepped ever closer in a strange sort of daze, and he could imagine no greater happiness than loving the wonderful person before him now. He swallowed hard as he came to stand by Harry, and reached out a hand.   
  
"Hello," he said. His voice came out embarrassingly high and he coughed, knowing his cheeks were reddening. "Hello," he said again, smiling slightly as Harry looked up in shock. "I'm Regulus."   
  
The smaller boy seemed surprised that anyone had noticed him, never mind that that someone was even talking to him, but smiled awkwardly in reply anyway. "My name is Harry," he replied, reaching to take his hand. His voice was gentle, soft, like he never raised it, but it had a quiet power to it that he found surprisingly attractive. Regulus curled his fingers around the boy's more confidently, and was inordinately pleased to notice the faint blush that alighted on Harry's cheeks.   
  
His hands were warm and smooth, and Regulus almost didn't let go. He certainly didn't want to. But after a beat Harry smile turned a little awkward, as if he wasn't sure whether or not he was allowed to take his hand back, so Regulus released him. Without warning he bent and took hold of the handle of Harry's chest, gesturing for the boy to step onto the train before him.   
  
"Oh, you don't have to," Harry said, pleasantly surprised, but stepped over the threshold anyway. Regulus grinned at him, heaving the trunk onto the carriage behind him effortlessly.   
  
"I want to," he reassured. He was aware, as he lead Harry to an empty compartment, that he was acting most unlike himself - more open about his emotions, less restrained in the way that his pureblood mother had taught him to behave. He wouldn't dare act this way off only for the disapproving curl that would shadow her lips if she ever saw him like this, but he thought the situation was exceptional in this case, and was sure his mother would agree with him this once. Harry was special, it only made sense to treat him as such, and to allow him some liberties even if they were only in the first instances of their relationship.   
  
Regulus stashed the trunks into the overhead carriers as Harry slid the doors shut, and they both took seats opposite each other  Just as they settled, the doors slid open again. Regulus' expression sharpened when he noticed James Potter in all his glory, leaving casually against the open doorway. He crinkled his nose faintly at the messy hair and untidy robes, inelegant and not at all charming like dear Harry's, and waited for whatever tirade was sure to follow. True to expectation, James crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at his younger brother as if Regulus was not even present.   
  
What are you doing, Harry?" he demanded. The younger Potter tilted his head questioningly, eyes wide in innocence, so James elaborated, waving a hand in Regulus' direction still without even saving him a glance. "With him."   
  
Harry shrugged. "I made a friend," he told James, seeming almost proud of the achievement, as if he didn't understand the issue. Regulus felt surprisingly warmed at the thought that Harry already considered him as such, but didn't say a word as Sirius barged in to stand next to his best friend. Regulus imagined strongly that the third and fourth members of their party were standing behind the two troublemakers, and indeed upon looking found Lupin's brown hair peeking over his brother's shoulder. Presumably, Pettigrew was to short to be seen.   
  
"My little brother?" Sirius exclaimed incredulously. "He's a Slytherin, Harry!"   
  
The younger boy merely shrugged again, as if he truly didn't understand the issue. "What does that matter, Sirius?" he replied. "It means nothing to me."   
  
"It _should_  mean he's evil, Harry," James said loudly. "Slytherins are just bad news. I thought you'd realised after all the things I've told you."   
  
"And yet," Harry interrupted, his voice suddenly a lot colder, "the 'evil Slytherin' was still a far sight more caring than you. You saw both Sirius _and_  Remus only _yesterday_ , and I asked you no less than five times to help me get my trunk onto the train. Regulus only had to _see_  me before he helped."   
  
James looked at him silently, frowning heavily, but turned and stalked away silently. Sirius followed him without a backwards glance, but Remus smiled apologetically before sliding the doors shut again gently and walking away with Peter in tow.   
  
Harry smiled at Regulus apologetically. "I'm sorry about him. I love my brother, really, but he can be a little... biased." He shrugged shyly, as if he wasn't sure how Regulus would react. The taller by merely smiled back calmly.   
  
"It's okay," he added when Harry still seemed ill at ease. "I'm used to them, to be honest, but, well..."   
  
"What is it?" Harry's eyes were wide on concern, and Regulus thought he looked especially adorable like that. Like a kitten. He stifled the smile that arose at the thought, and resisted the urge to coo as he shook his head noncommittally.   
  
"I don't want to come in between you and your family, Harry," he admitted. "I know what that can be like, and I-"   
  
"Don't worry about it!" Harry exclaimed, then blushed when he realised he'd practically shouted at Regulus. "Don't worry about it," he repeated again, much more quietly. "James is... he'll moan for a bit, but he'll come around. He's just a little unused to this, that's all." He fidgeted with his sleeves pulling them further down until they covered his hands to make sweater paws. Regulus wanted nothing more than to cuddle him, but instead folded his arms and leant back.   
  
Harry didn't seem to realise. "It's just," he continued earnestly, "it's always been James telling me all about Hogwarts, you know? I've never really met many people outside the family, so I've always just had his stories about what it's like. Now that I can experience it for myself, I think he feels a little... redundant. But he loves me, he'll calm down."   
  
Regulus nodded, and they sat in silence for a while before the taller boy finally cracked, standing up to rummage on his trunk. "How about some chess," he said as he pulled out his set. Harry smiled beatifically.   
  
"I'd love to."


End file.
